


Not So Chaste

by MemeFucker32



Series: Shipping Drabbles [2]
Category: Keeping Up With The MemeFuckers
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeFucker32/pseuds/MemeFucker32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela and Lexus enjoy a steamy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Chaste

Lexus was listening to her anime music. Angela poked her in the rib cage and Lexus let out a moan like scream. Angela gave her a flirty look. “What the hell Angela. I was just about to get a perfect score and clear the live show,” Lexus yelled. Angela looked confused. “What the fuck is a live show,” Angela said in a drunk like voice. Lexus groaned.    
“You’re fucking drunk again, aren’t you,” Lexus said. Angela sat in Lexus’ lap, crushing Lexus and causing her to moan yet again. “Stop fucking moaning Lex. You’re getting me horny,” Angela said rubbing her body. Yet, as Lexus was annoyed, she felt slightly turned on as well. Paige and Mindy came out from the bathroom looking flustered and happy. Their hairs were messy and some of their clothes were not on properly. 

 

Lexus rose an eyebrow. “What were you two doing in the bathroom,” Lexus asked suspiciously. Paige smiled like a pedophile. “Nothing,” Paige said. Mindy slapped Paige in the head but had a sexy smile on her face. “Paige was fucking taking so fucking long taking a shit,” Mindy said pissed off. Paige shrugged. “Not my fault we go to Mcdonalds everyday,” Paige said. Lexus got up and pulled Angela away as Mindy seemed to become angrier and angrier. Paige wasn’t standing up for Mindy, and when she saw Erina, she pranced away leaving Mindy by herself. Angela seemed almost incapable of walking and collapsed onto the floor. Lexus saw a cardboard box and pulled Angela into it. Angela’s eyes seemed to close and open as Lexus pushed the box with Angela towards the chapel. 

 

Lexus collapsed on the ground tired from pushing the box. Angela was actually very heavy considering she was “skinny”. All of a sudden, Angela got up from the box and looked at Lexus with renewed purpose. She collapsed on top of Lexus and moaned. “The fuck...this feels so good,” Angela said. Lexus blushed...feeling extremely nervous. She could smell her alcohol breath as Angela came close to her cheek and licked it. Lexus felt herself getting turned on. Then, knowing this wasn’t right, Lexus lightly pushed Angela away. “Bro. This isn’t right. What about Christian,” Lexus asked. Angela let out a snort. “Christian was just a distraction. I don’t like guys...I like you,” Angela said. 

 

Before Lexus could protest, Angela opened the doors to the auditorium and pulled Lexus into the room. “Paige’s German dungeon porn has to be here somewhere,” Angela whispered. She staggered where the piano was and saw a door. Lexus felt herself getting more and more turnt on as Angela opened the door. Behind the door was a bunch of Paige’s sex toys, bondage, and other shit. Angela pointed at Lexus and signaled her to lie down on the bed. 

 

Lexus could contain her emotions no more and went on the bed. She felt awkward as Angela crawled on Lexus’ body. Angela started to rip off the clothes off of Lexus and licked her already erect nipples. Lexus moaned as Angela pleasured her pussy. Angela licked her fingers and stuck them inside Lexus’s asshole. Lexus moaned again unable to control the sexual urge. She found herself taking off Angela’s clothes and caressing her long hair. Angela’s moan was music to Lexus’ ears. As Angela bit Lexus’s ear and made out with her cheek, she thought to herself, never had she loved someone like this before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by Northern Italy with many more to come.


End file.
